


Eve Oneshots

by Teacup_pirate



Series: Ineffable Parents [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff, Ineffable Wives (Good Omens), No Betas We Fall Like Crowley, Raising the anti-christ, Slice of Life, ineffable parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacup_pirate/pseuds/Teacup_pirate
Summary: A series of oneshots focused on the estate agent, Eve, set at various points in the Ineffable Parents Series.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Parents [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574878
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	Eve Oneshots

It had been a quiet day at the office, but Eve did not mind because it was her dream job. She loved helping people find a place to live. When someone would choose a place to call their own, it reminded her of the time she had moved into her first flat. The uplifting joy of being able to call something your own was what Eve enjoyed most. The space chosen was your one piece of the world, and never having anything of her own, it was the best feeling Eve had ever had.

Eve had made it back to her cubicle with a fresh cup of tea, there was no need to be jittery with coffee, when she heard a baby shriek. The number thirteen branch of the estate company was a tiny place, so it was easy for her to spy over the top of her cubicle to see the top agent get rejected by the woman and child that had protested. She smiled to herself as she sat back down to enjoy her tea. It wasn’t long until the woman was in Eve’s cubicle space, the bundle now quiet and content.

Eve put on her best smile and stood as she held her hand out. “Hello. My name is Eve. How can I help you today?”

The lithe woman muttered something to the bundle against her torso before she turned her attention back to Eve and shook the offered hand. “Antonia Crowley. My partner and I are in the market for a house in the South Downs area. Our angelic bundle here convinced us that a flat in London will just not be sufficient.”

“Please take a seat, Antonia. May I ask the angelic bundle’s name?” Eve motioned to the chair opposite her desk as she sat in hers.

“Adam,” Antonia responded as she lounged in the chair, obviously feeling at ease.

Eve giggled and then apologized, “Sorry. Its just ironic.”

Antonia’s eyebrow arched as she read the name plate on the woman’s desk and the hint of a smirk played across her thin lips. “Much like your last name it seems, Miss Appleseed.”

“Its better than being a Smith,” Eve said and continued on when Antonia gave a tilt of her head, “At the orphanage it was traditional to give all the kids the last name Smith. I always hated it, seemed like I was one step away from being a Jane Doe like you hear about in murder mysteries.”

Antonia gave a chuckle. “I chose my name too.”

===========

Antonia sauntered up the walkway to meet Eve at the door of the first home. Adam was quiet which surprised his demon mother.

“First impressions?” Eve asked as she watched Antonia take in the front yard and the house.

“Landscaping needs discipline. The house looks charming,” Antonia said to Eve before she turned her attention to the bundle against her chest. “What do you think Adam?”

Adam gave a sneeze and Antonia translated for Eve, “He’s skeptical.”

Eve quirked an eyebrow. She had heard that a mother could tell what their babies wanted. Somehow the connection between Antonia and Adam seemed deeper than that, and Eve made a mental note to try and catch it again.

“This house is the average for the area, and I think it will give you a good idea of the style. This is a basic starter home, the features you requested would be built around this general floor plan.”

Eve unlocked the door and lead the way into the entryway to start the tour.

===========

When Antonia left her office, Eve had a feeling that she had just unleashed a terror out on her big boss Mr. Brightley. Eve tried to care, but mostly she just felt nervous for the outcome. She decided to get another cup of tea to calm her nerves and pass the time. About an hour later, her mobile buzzed on her desk. It was a text from Antonia, and she requested that Eve check her server. Eve knew her sometimes temperamental computer, so she restarted it and logged back in. She was shocked to find it was unlocked, and texted back asking for an explanation for which she did not get a response.

Two weeks later when she saw Antonia and Adam again, she decided to ask her client in person about how her server was unlocked. 

“Just a few choice words and actions Eve. He hasn’t given you any trouble about it has he?” Antonia was more concerned about the answer to her question than her response to Eve’s.

“Honestly no. I think the last email I received was the group email for the entire office,” Eve pondered aloud.

“If that changes, I want to know about it,” Antonia said and gave Eve a serious look just a hint of colored eyes over the top of sunglasses.

“Okay?” Eve responded, still curious but more mystified than ever. 

===========

Eve was wandering the closed bookshop as the family took a moment in the backroom after a long day apart. Zira insisted that Eve come to dinner with them after every long day of looking at houses after the first time when it had been Antonia’s suggestion. Eve found it was a privilege because they ate at places she really could not afford and always covered the bill. Eve had wandered back towards the register and heard their voices in disagreement for the first time since she had met them. 

“No Angel, we are not carpooling.”

“But Darling, the restaurant is on the other side of the city and not anywhere close to where she lives.”

“She doesn’t live close to here or the South Downs either, but she drives herself.”

There was a moment of silence and Eve waited on baited breath as she continued to eavesdrop. Eve heard a reluctant sigh as Antonia gave in. What Eve did not see was Zira’s classic puppy eyed look and smug smirk when it worked. 

“Fine. But I’m driving my way.”

“Of course dear. I’m sure Adam will keep Eve distracted enough that she won’t notice.”

Antonia sauntered out of the backroom and commented to the hovering Eve, “I hope you like Queen.”

========

“I’m going to head back to the office since we are done here,” Eve announced as the group made their way to their cars after the family had purchased their dream cottage. 

“You will join us for a celebratory dinner tonight, Eve dear,” Zira spoke with a certainty rather than a question.

“Of course. What time and where shall we meet?” Eve asked, honored to go out one more time for a family meal.

“For celebrations, we always go to the Ritz. What time do you get off dear?”

Eve blinked a few times, her brain skipped a beat or two and her mouth gaped open, “I, uh, I get off at six. But I don’t have anything to wear.”

It was Zira’s turn to look a bit confused, “We’ve never protested about your wardrobe.”

“Yes, well, the Ritz has a dress code, doesn’t it,” Eve continued to splutter a bit, they had dined at fancy places but nothing as grand.

“We have a reputation at the Ritz,” Antonia said, joining the conversation. “Unless you want to play hooky at the office and go shopping with us. You did have more houses planned for us to look at right?”

Eve blinked a bit more as Antonia’s temptation blurred her lines of what should be done and what could be done. Zira gave Antonia a knowing look to which the demon shrugged as Eve contemplated her answer.

===========

It had been nearly two months since her South Downs commission, dinner at the Ritz, and bonus check directly from the clients. Eve found that she missed the small family, but had no real reason to use Antonia’s mobile number that the woman insisted she keep in case she needed something. 

“Agent Eve Appleseed. How can I help you today?” Eve answered her office phone.

“Eve dear! Its me, Zira Fell.”

“Zira! How are you and the family?” Eve enthused, happy to hear from the woman.

“Adam has started teething, but he is such a resilient boy and hasn’t made much of a fuss. Antonia has been busy getting the cottage ready for us to move in while I get the bookshop sorted. Which brings me to why I called you my dear.”

“Oh?” Eve pondered aloud. Both Antonia and Zira had expressed that they would be keeping their spaces in London for the foreseeable future, for financial and work reasons.

“I’m converting the bookshop into a non-profit resource center for the LGBTQ+ community. I was wondering if you might know how one is to go about doing such a thing?”

“Do you know what the building is currently zoned as?”

“No idea in the slightest. I would be surprised if it was, what did you call it ‘zoned?’ at all. This building has been in my family for generations, and the only thing in order is the taxes.”

Eve could not help but give a laugh. “I will do some checking and see what I can find. If you find any documents on your end, be sure to save them for me.” 

“Of course my dear. How have you been?” Zira asked, now that business had been discussed. 

“I moved into my new flat last week. I wanted to thank you both for the bonus, you didn’t have to.”

“It was our pleasure; think nothing of it. I’m glad you are well.” Eve heard a bell jingle in the background. “Ah, I have a customer. It was nice talking to you and I look forward to hearing from you again.”

“Goodbye Zira. Tell Antonia and Adam I say hello.”

“I will Eve. Have a fantastic day!”

=========

The only hiccup was that the building inspector had not shown up, and Zira was quite concerned. For Eve it was a simple task to call Mr. Thatcher to find out what was going on. It took a day for the paperwork to get approved once it was entered into the system, and Eve was happy to call her client and tell her the good news.

“A. Z, Fell and Company. I’m sorry, but we are closed.” Zira’s voice rang lightly and distractedly.

“Zira, its Eve. I wanted to call to tell you that the building has been approved for the historical zone permit. I gave the historical society my contact information to keep them from bothering you.”

“You are so sweet dear. Thank you! You are absolutely invited to the grand opening of the center and a celebration dinner afterward. Antonia is busy with work, so I’ve delayed the center’s opening, but I will call you in advance to inform you of when it shall be.”

“I look forward to it,” Eve said just as a babble of sounds came from the receiver. “Is that Adam?”

“Say hello Adam,” Zira cooed as the phone rustled as she moved it closer to the baby.

“Hello Adam! Are you being a good boy for your mama?”

Adam made a string of sounds and Eve could not help but laugh at the incomprehensible chatter. Adam giggled with her and clapped his hands before Zira took the phone away.

“Adam is so precious. I’m glad he chose me to be your estate agent.” 

“We are too, Eve. Thank you for everything and we will see you in the near future.”

“I can hardly wait. Bye Zira, bye Adam. Tell Antonia I say hello.”

“Always dear,” Zira signed off before hanging up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Never fear! I haven't given up on this AU. I don't know when the next part will be up, but please stay tuned! 
> 
> For those of you who liked Eve, I hope this made you smile!
> 
> Until next time! Cheers!


End file.
